


One Day, We’ll Have This

by Papperchains



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papperchains/pseuds/Papperchains
Summary: While celebrating the marriage of two of their friends, Yunho and Changmin can’t help but dream about their own future together.





	One Day, We’ll Have This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please enjoy this very fluffy one shot about Yunho and Changmin going to a wedding. 
> 
> Beta’ed by the wonderful Teeg, thank you so much!! Any other mistakes are my own

The night was drawing to an end. Lights low, music soft, guests comfortably tipsy.

The perfect way, to end a perfect wedding.

It had been a wonderful day: full of laughter, love, and one or two tearful moments. A group of friends and family, all coming together, to celebrate the commitment of two people.

Changmin, as a close friend of the couple, had been invited to sing. Or as Yunho liked to call it: bless the audience with his beautiful voice. So naturally, when told he could bring a plus one, who else was he to invite, than his super supportive, and overall wonderful boyfriend — Yunho.

It made sense, of course. He too knew the couple well, and was happy to celebrate their relationship as much as anyone else at the wedding was.

The event overall, wasn't huge. But still, sat to the side of the small crowd, Yunho watched as Changmin managed to captivate every spectator with his song.

As expected, he sang a love song. The sweet, romantic melody, travelled over the intimate gathering, stealing the hearts of the entire audience. There was a gentle hush across the room. Somewhere in the back corner, Yunho heard someone let slip a gasp — the woman next to him, clutching dramatically at her heart — the bride and groom, watching with their hands clasped together, and their eyes flitting between each other and Changmin himself.

And Yunho? Well, Yunho was full of pride.

Throughout the whole of the performance, his eyes didn't once leave Changmin. Watching him with a heart just about ready to burst, and a sweet smile spread across his face. He had filmed some of the performance, wanting to capture the emotion in Changmin’s voice, and how gorgeous he looked in his wedding attire.

Changmin of course had noticed, trying desperately to suppress the smile that was threatening to split across his face. Eyes anchored, automatically in Yunho’s direction. Like a compass — forever drawn to him.

Their gaze had met for one short moment. Words in the song acting as spoken confession between the two of them. A promise of forever. A promise of love. A silent communication, that no one else could hear — that no one else could take away.

Unfortunately, as all things must (no matter how beautiful) Changmin’s song had come to its end. The final note ringing out over the audience, before the guests began to clap. Changmin, as modest as ever, took the applause with a polite bow, congratulating the happy couple once again, before making his way beck to his seat next to Yunho.

“Changdolla,” Yunho murmured, the moment they got into speaking distance, “that was beautiful.” He took his boyfriends hand, linking it easily with his own and smiling at the small blush that had spread across the other man’s face.

Instead of accepting the praise right away, Changmin only shook his head slightly: “You’ve seen me sing that song, probably, hundreds of times by now.” He teased, picking up his glass of champagne and using it as a distraction from Yunho’s ever intense gaze.

“It’s true.” Yunho agreed, taking a sip of his own drink, “And each time I see you perform it, it becomes even more beautiful.”

Changmin had only laughed at his statement, shaking his head once more, and relinking their hands. “ Thank you,” he finally accepted, darting his eyes away for a second, as his ears turned a deeper shade of pink.

It was unusual, being open in a public space. One of the many upsides to a more low key wedding. There was no one work related to see them, no press, no fans. Just friends, who respected their privacy, and family, who were more interested in the married couple, than the two men whispering sweet nothings to each other, at a table near the back.

Here, for once, they were allowed to be themselves, they were allowed to relax.

They were allowed to hold hands, to kiss, to dance together, in a technically public space. The worry of being caught and exposed, a lot smaller than it normally would be.

And, to be quite honest, on a day like today — with romance all around them, and enough love to be shared equally with every guest — Yunho, for one, was willing to risk it. They deserved this, they had earned it. For being on their best behaviour over the years, for putting up with the industries rules and for keeping their relationship alive despite all of this.

Tonight, Yunho wanted to act like a normal couple. He wanted to show off their relationship, kiss him openly, flirt outrageously. He wanted people to know, people to see just how in love they were with each other.

And, what better place to do so, than at a wedding: A celebration of all things ‘love’ related.

After Changmin had sung, it hadn't been long before the meal was served, guests chatting happily and enjoying the fancy food. Champagne flowed freely, as did conversation — Yunho and Changmin happily interacting with the other wedding guests.

It really was wonderful: the atmosphere, the classy music, the location. All things coming together to create a beautiful experience for everyone involved.

The evening went on, and soon, people began making their way over to the dance floor. The newly wedded couple started things off — first dance captivating the room, and making one or two of the onlookers tear up.

Then, the soft ballads were switched for a tacky wedding disco, and guests (some of whom had probably already drank too much) replaced the bride and groom — embarrassing themselves with bad dancing and even worse singing.

For the most part, Yunho and Changmin kept to their table. More happy to play as spectators rather then join in. This was more of an excuse to shut themselves into their own personal bubble than anything — whispering sweetly, and sharing soft champagne kisses.

That of course, is not to say, that when Mirotic started playing — Yunho didn't leap from his seat, practically dragging Changmin to the dance floor, and putting way too much effort and energy into the dance routine, than a wedding disco needed.

They had earned a cheer from the crowed once the song had come to its end — Changmin being the first to bow apologetically and lead Yunho back to their table.

“That, was so embarrassing!” He complained, hiding his face in his hands and trying to will the blush down from his neck, “Why did I let you drag me up there?” He questioned, sounding generally disappointed in himself.

Unable to help it, Yunho let out a quiet chuckle, hands moving to gently coax Changmin out from behind his own, “But Changminnie, everyone loved it. Didn’t you see everyones faces, they were so happy.”

Peaking through his fingers, Changmin sighed in defeat before removing his hands all together, “Yeah, thats true.” He laughed, reaching to hold Yunho’s hands now — “You danced like it was a real TVXQ concert.” He chided moments later, pushing softly against his arm.

“Of course I did!” Yunho stated, tipping his head back and letting out a loud, unreserved laugh. “Could you imagine if I didn't keep up the face of the ‘passionate member’ in public?” He shook his head, “I can just see the head lines: ‘Uknow Yunho, dances to Mirotic at wedding — looks tired’. Fans would cry, people would be spreading rumours that I didn't want to be an idol anymore. We couldn't have that!” 

“I suppose not…” Changmin laughed back, having to agree with what Yunho said. “Still, you have to admit it looked kind of funny on that tiny dance floor… And did you have to yell ‘you know you Changmin’ at the top of your voice?” He asked, unable to hide the amusement in his words.

“You know I did, baby!” Yunho replied, fluttering his eyelashes, and moving in to press a sweet kiss against his lips. 

As night began to creep in, evening light fading from hues of red and pink to darker blues and pastel purples, the music, once again, turned to ballads.

A lot off the guests had retired for the evening — either back to the safety of their tables, or leaving the party in search for their hotel rooms, and vehicles.

By this point, the dance floor was a lot emptier. Only a few couples swaying lazily to the gentle melody, bodies close, faces inches apart.

Yunho, who had been watching from his seat at the table, wanted to join in.

Unable to resist anymore, he stood up. The hand, that was still linked to Changmin’s tugging slightly — and making his boyfriend glance away form the small talk he was making, with one of the wedding guests. He raised his eyebrows at Yunho, a silent question, rolling his eyes when his boyfriend tilted his head in the direction of the dance floor.

Yunho, seeing his reluctance, put on his best puppy dog eyes, smiling brightly when Changmin (unable to say no to that face) pushed himself out of his chair, and excused himself from the conversation, instead, turning to face him.

“Shall we?” Yunho questioned, voice low as he leant in to whisper.

“Lead the way.” Changmin agreed.

He allowed Yunho to guide him towards the dance floor, secretly loving the way he pulled him close, arms slipping around his waist and lips coming to rest by his ear. Changmin could feel his smile against the side of his face — lips pressed in an almost kiss, beside his ear.

His own arms looped easily around Yunho’s neck, holding him securely, as the two of them began to sway in time to the music, bodies close, faces leant together.

One song, turned into two, and two into three — both men completely loosing themselves to the moment, to the music, to each other.

It was at times like this, that Changmin remembered just how in love he was with the other man. Safe in his arms, comfortable, warm, content. He couldn't wish for anything more.

Or, so he thought. However, it seemed that Yunho, on the other hand, could: “One day, we’ll have this.” He whispered into the shell of Changmin’s ear — pulling a shiver out of his boyfriend.

“Hmm?” Changmin hummed in question, too lost to the world to comprehend what Yunho was trying to tell him.

“One day, you and I — we’ll have this: the big wedding, the beautiful ceremony, the celebration.” He explained, continuing to speak softly — voice hushed, calm, wishful.

Although slightly taken aback by the way this conversation had turned, Changmin couldn't stop his chest from filling up with warmth at the thought. Getting married to Yunho… Yeah, that’s an idea he could get used to.

He knew marriage was something Yunho had always been interested in, after all, they had known each other for years, before getting into a relationship.

Changmin fondly remembered their early years, as friends, as bandmates — a young Yunho spilling his dreams of family life to Changmin — wondering if it would even be possible, now that he was an idol. He wanted the whole shebang: The big wedding, the white picket fence, small children running around his feet. He wanted to dote on his family, treat them well, raise them with care. He wanted something that felt almost impossible, for the life they had chosen for themselves. 

Of course, his dreams had seemed to slip even further out of view, when his nameless, faceless ‘future wife’ was replaced with Changmin — the younger seeming to make sense in a world were nothing else did — slipping in, and filling a whole that Yunho didn't know needed filling.

They had never talked about marriage, since becoming a couple — not openly anyway. 

It just didn't seem possible, for obvious reasons…

Too many things stopping them, too many variables getting in the way.

On top of that, it just wasn't something Changmin had ever been obsessed with. Perfectly content with just living his life with Yunho, exactly the way they had been doing all along — together, united, happy.

He didn't need the big wedding, the white picket fence, the two and a half kids running around. All he needed was Yunho, and the promise that they'd both be there for each other — through thick and thin, through ups and downs ‘till death do us part’. And, in his opinion, a wedding wasn't the only place this kind of commitment could be made.

However tonight, whether it was the romantic atmosphere, or the few too many glasses of champagne in his system, Changmin found himself warming to the idea. Being married. Or more importantly, being married to Yunho: the love of his life — the person he wanted to grow old with. It could be nice. Scratch that, it would be wonderful.

“You’d want to marry me?” He questioned, feeling the soft, gummy, smile rising on his face, Yunho pulling back slightly, to get a better look at him.

“Oh Changdol, I've been wanting to marry you since you agreed to go out with me all those years ago.” He admitted, face tinting slightly pink, “I'm sorry,” he added quickly, “that was a weird thing to say.”

Changmin shook his head: “It’s not weird, it’s sincere.” He disagreed, not feeling the least bit uncomfortable by Yunho’s confession.

“And you’re cute.” Yunho whispered back, electing a small chuckle out of Changmin, along with a soft kiss.

“So tell me,” Changmin mumbled after a moments silence had passed between them, “tell me all about how we’d get married.”

This seemed to ignite something within Yunho, making a goofy smile appear on his face, and a soft twinkle in his eye: “Well, I’d of course have to propose first.” He pondered, eyes tracing over Changmin’s features. “That, would be an event all on its own. I’d want to make it perfect, you know, wine and dine you somewhere fancy. Take you somewhere beautiful and secluded before going down on one knee—”

He was cut of by a loud, but obviously jokey scoff: “Who says you’d be the one dropping to your knees?” Changmin said with a smirk — he wasn't going to let Yunho have this too easily.

“Fine then,” Yunho laughed back, “we can both go down on one knee. I’ll say something like: ‘Changdolla, what are you doing?’ And you’ll reply, ‘Asking you to marry me you idiot…’” Changmin let out a chuckle at the way Yunho attempted to imitate his voice. “To which I’ll say: ‘I think that’s my line.’”

Changmin couldn't help but nod his head, playing along easily: “And then I’ll ask if thats a yes then, and of course, it will be and then we’ll be kissing, and you’ll probably start crying—”

“—Hey!”

“Don’t deny it, you know it’s true.” Yunho only huffed out a laugh, “So, after that, whats the plan?” He questioned, deciding to pull the conversation back to the original subject.

“Well, there'd be all the planning, but we don't need to go too much into that right now.” He explained, eager to get onto the main event. “Obviously a church wedding is out, so maybe we’d get married outside, somewhere open, away from the city, maybe we can be one of those couples who have a marque!”

“No way, I am not marrying you in a tent!” Changmin shot down instantly.

“…Fine, we’ll book out an expensive hotel then. That way all of our guests will have somewhere to stay.”He compromised.

“All of our guests?”

“Come on Changminnie, we know a lot of people, it would be unfair to make it a small event.” Changmin nodded, he was right after all, there were a lot of people who’d want to celebrate with them — and even he didn't want to leave anyone out.

“Okay, what else?”

“Well, of course we’ll have the one and only Boa sing—”

“—What about Kyu?”

“He’ll be your best man, and if he really wants, I wont oppose to him singing as well.”

They talked like this for some time, discussing what cake they would have, what suits they'd wear, who would be the most likely to cry. “Oh it would defiantly be my mom.” Yunho laughed.

“I don’t know, I think my own mom will be the first to go.”

They talked about where they'd go to have the wedding photoshoot, and who would embarrass themselves on the dance floor.

Changmin made Yunho promise not to smash cake into his face, and also not do a terrible choreographed first dance. “We are not doing either of those straight people things, okay?”

“Okay,” Yunho had agreed while laughing, “this is gonna be a classy event, I promise.”

“You promise?”

“Yeah, Changdolla, I promise.” They sealed it with a kiss, soft and sweet, smiles tugging at their lips as they did so.

Thinking about the future, thinking about their future, no matter how unlikely the events they had just described were, made a heat spread though Changmin’s body — tingling sensation spreading out of his chest and through every nerve ending and limb. He felt alive, he felt in love, and he could feel the love Yunho felt for him.

Daydreaming — fantasising about their own wedding. Who would have known it could fill Changmin up with such happiness?

He pulled Yunho closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and dragging him in for a hug. Nestling his nose in his suit material, he inhaled deeply — the sent of fresh clothing, didn't quite cover up the scent of Yunho. Sweet, and warm, with just a subtle hint of whatever cologne he used that morning. It was familiar, it was comforting. It was waking up in Yunho’s arms, it was morning kisses and steamy showers, it was long days, and longer nights.

It was home.

A home that had been Changmin’s, for half of his life.

“Changminnie?” Yunho whispered, slightly confused by the sudden embrace. He was holding on just as tightly, one hand, drawing comforting circles on his back.

Unsure of how to reply, or more importantly how to reassure the other that he was in fact fine, Changmin just smiled, lifting his head and murmuring a soft: “I love you, Jung Yunho.” As if that would answer all his queries.

And, no matter how many times he'd said it before, how many years they had been together, Yunho’s breath still hitched at those three, simple words.

“I love you too, Shim Changmin. I love you so much.” He replied without hesitation, confessions spilling over his lips, with the same ease as breathing.

He leant in for a kiss: soft and needy, with just the smallest hint of desperation. Changmin kissed back just as passionately.

They didn't always need spoken love confessions. Perfectly at ease with the knowledge that they cared deeply about each other. And normally much more happy, to show it with actions, rather then words.

But still, after a long, emotional day of hypothetical wedding planning, sometimes, just sometimes, those three short, but ever so important words, just needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed~~ 
> 
> Again, thank you so much to Teeg for betaing my work! 
> 
> I am currently working on a chaptered homin fic, which I hope the start posting this weekend, so please look forward to more!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
